The Prophecy
by Midnight Moonlight 302
Summary: I was rudely awoken by this annoying little voice inside my head. Now I know what you're thinking you're crazy well I'm not.
1. Midna's Intro

**DISCALIMER **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS **

**ALSO HAD HELP WITH THIS STORY FROM Midna18**

Midna's POV

Chapter 1

I was rudely awoken by this annoying little voice inside my head. Now I know what you're thinking you're crazy well I'm not. Ever since I can remember I have had this annoying loud and obnoxious voice in my head. I told my parents about it when I was seven they took me to a doctor. The doctor told me the voice a different part of my personality. Then he ask me if I had been bullied. I told him I was he told that's how I developed this personality in my head and the bad part is she can take over my body so I have had some embarrassing situations which you will hear about later so know need to worry. "Midna!" I heard my little brother Raven yell "What?" I yelled back "Hurry up I want to eat some cake!" he whined "Just a bit longer okay!" I said calmly. I walked over to my closet and picked out blue dress with a heat shaped top it was snug around my stomach and had ruffles that went mid-thigh and a long trail in the back. I put on some blue thigh high boots to match and walked over to the mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had long blonde hair that went down to my booty and my right eye was purple and my left eye golden. The reason why I have two different eye colors is because when I was born I was blind in my right eye so I had to get a transplant and the only one that matched my blood type was a violet one so ever since I was a child I had a violet eye. I snapped out my "memory" and then placed a tiara on my head. No I'm not a princes it's just a family tradition for girls. Also it's my birthday to-day I was born February 17th 2001. Today I will be sixteen. I'm also really happy because today I finally get my wings and yes you heard me right I said wings. My family is part angel. The only reason I have this gift is because it's from the royal kingdom. I'm the 7th cousin of the princes. I hear a knock on my bedroom door and walk over and answer it with a rude "What!" from Inner Midna normally I would never talk like this since I'm so shy and quite but Inner Midna is different. I look and she my younger brother Raven's silver white hair and crystal teary blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, it was Inner Midna" I say quietly with a large blush on my face. "It's okay" Raven says happily like it never happened smile and hold out my hand for him to take. Even though Raven is 15 he still acts like a kid but he makes it work. As we walk down the corridor and into the main dining room I see my mom Crystal, my dad Nick, my older brother Lucius, the princesses Lilith, and the king Lord Percy Keep lll. They were all talking but once we walked in they yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDNA!" I was so happy I started to cry and then Raven asked what was wrong but that made me cry more I managed to say I love you guys and hugged them all. Once we were done eating dinner they brought a cake that was shaped like angel wings with the words Happy Sweet Sixteen and Good Luck written in fancy writing. I smiled and then we all dug in. It was around five when we finally headed back to our rooms. I started packing my clothes up so I could get away from here. I walked over to my mirror and tied my hair up in a bun and took of my dress and shoes and placed it in my bag with my other clothes. I grabbed a white tank top and a red quarter sleeve button up top and a pair of loose jeans. The ceremony takes place at midnight when the mood is at full height and in Lake of Navi or else I'll never get my wings. All of the sudden I heard my mother scream. I grabbed my bag and ran out to see what was going on. I saw a man holding a knife to my mom's throat my eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream but a hand was put over my mouth.  
-

**Thank you for reading my story I will update soon sorry if some of my chapters aren't very long but RR**

**Also if you have any ideas tell me ok**


	2. Lilly's Intro

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ONLY MIDNA AND LILLY SO FAR :)**

Lilly POV

Chapter 2

I wake up to the familiar feeling of a hard poorly made bed. I remember the day the king sent me on "the" mission. My mission being a peasant in disguise and watch over the Boston family because they were special by being blessed with their family gift. I had to ask what it is turns out they are part angel I almost freaked out and how that is possible but as I thought about I realized I am the only person in the world able to change my weapon in an instant and have powers that come with it. I walked over to my wardrobe and put on peasant style dress it was forest green and had a brown bodice. I then put on some tan sandals with thick with straps across the top of my foot. I then walk in to the bathroom and take a quick shower and put my clothes on I walk over to the mirror and dry my hair and straighten it. I look at myself in the mirror short blonde hair down to my shoulders strikingly blue eyes and a body that looks weak but im not weak at all. I then put my hair in a bonnet before I leave, and I grab my small pouch of money and a basket and headed off to the market. After I'm done shopping I go back home and place my thing away. Once I'm done I change into some denim shorts and a loose flowing white tank-top so if I get into battle I can move easily. I then grab a pair of comfortable white flats. I walked around the village for a bit then I decided to walk by Midna's house. As I was walking by I heard a scream and I saw a man holding a knife to Midna's mothers' throat. I snuck in the house to get Midna to a safe place. Once I spotted her I noticed a young man covering her mouth. I walked over to the young man and pulled my twin dragon blades out one white and one black and pointed it at the young mans through and stated with venom in my tone "Who are you and what do you want from her" He opened his mouth and said. "Im Raven her younger brother." I nod and tell them to get their stuff and run to the woods but wait for me before you go in. I also tell them I will try to save the people who survive. I sneak into the living room and I see three bodies lying dead on the ground. That's when I know that there are no survivors. I come out of my hiding spot and quickly and quietly kill them all. I call the palace guards to take care of the mess and make up a story. I run back to my house and pack up some of my fighting clothes and some high-class dresses if they are needed. I also grab some toiletries and some toothbrushes, brushes, and toothpaste. I grab my duffel bag and sprint to the edge of the woods where I see a crying Midna and Raven comforting her. I walk up to them and tell them in a quiet voice "I'm sorry but there are no survivors." Midna breaks down and starts screaming at me and Raven also begins to cry. I comfort them for about an hour before they clam down and apologize to me. I nod and say "It's fine." I stand up and offer them both my hand they take my hand and stand up. I smile at them and we begin to walk into the woods.

**I will try to get longer chapters in soon so don't worry and I will update tomorrow RR please and thank you :) Hope you enjoy my story :P **


	3. Rose's Intro

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ONLY MY IDEAS AND MIDNA, RAVEN, LILLY, AND ROSE**

Rose

Chapter 3

I was walking around the woods when I smelled a three magical beings. I transformed in to my half tiger form. Which consists of me have white hair and green cat eyes. I jumped into the trees and started to jump from tree limb to tree limb. Once I found the three magical beings I saw a hyperactive kid with white hair and baby blue eyes. A short-haired blonde girl with deep blue eyes holding to twin dragon knifes. Finally a short girl with long-haired blonde and one violet eye and one gold eye. I started to stealthy hop tree to tree when I broke a branch. The short-haired girl poised for an attack and yelled "I know you're out there come out!" I jumped down off my tree branch and looked the mysterious women in the eye. She looked me over and asked me "Who are you and what do you want?" I looked at her like she had three heads and said with a sharp voice. "I am Rose and may I ask who you are and why are you in MY forest?" She narrowed her eyes and said "I am Lily the smaller girl is Midna and the boy is raven her younger brother." Midna bowed nervously and Raven waved at me ecstatically. Lilly then asked "What do you mean YOUR forest?" I looked over at her and said "I was raised here, I know where every living creature lives, and every single part of the woods so I think the question should be why you are here?" She looked at me and nodded while saying "Fair enough, I am here to take Midna and Raven to Lake Navi." I turned my gaze to Midna who shuffled nervously in her place and spoke softly to her "So your part of the family who is part angel." I see the girls eyes slightly widen and she nods quickly and ask "How do you know that?" I have seen your family come here before I say. I turn in to my human form which consist of long dark red hair with natural ringlets, golden eyes, and a horizontal scar across my left eye. My clothes consist of a black tube top, a black coat with a fur hood (fake), jean shorts, and boots that lace up to my knees. When I look back at them I see that they don't look surprised at. I smirk and start walking and call out behind me "Are you coming or not?" They jog to catch up to me. Midna looks at me with confusion in her eyes and asks "Where are we going?" I have the girlish urge to squeal and hug her to my chest but I don't. I instead pat her head and say "To lake Navi that is where you want to go right?" They nod their heads and follow me into the woods. Which is probably not a smart thing to do but oh well.

**Please favorite and review updating soon ;)**


	4. Golden Wings

**I do not own Fairy Tail only my ideas an characters**

**sorry about not updating I had to get my computer fixed.**

Midna POV

Chapter 4

As we followed the mysterious girl named Rose I began thinking 'I hope that we won't be attacked.' **Well Outer Midna you my dear just jinxed yourself ha-ha have fun. **' I WILL find a way to rid of your existence Inmid' **' Well sweetheart I'm sorry to break your heart but there is no way to get rid of me so you're stuck with me **(insert peace sign here)**' **I got so mad at Inmid that I found the nearest tree and punched it. The tree fell with a loud BANG! Everyone turned around and looked at me like I had three heads. I rubbed the back of my head and said "Opps?" Raven eyes widened then he yelled "I want to try let me try!" Both Rose and Lilly started protesting but he simply ignored them and promptly punched the tree. The tree didn't move at all. We all winced once he turned around to look at us. He adorable blue eyes welling with tears. I walked over to him and said "If you don't cry I'll give you candy." The crocodile tears stopped and he got up and was back to his usual happy self. Rose gave us a weird look then went back to walking down the trail. The woods became darker and scarier the further we walked away from the village. As we walked deeper into the woods we all heard the sound of crunching branches. Lilly grabbed her twin dragon blades, Rose transformed into her half-cat mode as I like to call it, and Raven stepped in front of me with a very serious expression. I saw Rose sniff the air then she turned into her normal form and smiled. Then a big white bangled tiger came out of the woods. The tiger had the same color of eye when she was in her half-cat mode also they have the same scar. Once I saw the tiger I screamed and hid behind Lilly. Lilly who I was now clinging to couldn't move and was blushing 'How odd' I thought '**How is it odd she's blushing because she's never had any physical contact and maybe she's surprised our boobs are bigger than she though heheh' **'Shut up now I'm blushing' I looked over at my brother Raven and saw him jumping up and down asking if he can pet the "kitty" like Rose is. I then turn my gaze to Rose and saw her petting the tiger. She stands up and says "Okay, this is Fang she is a white bangle tiger she is what looked after me as a child." The tiger purred in agreement and nuzzled Rose. I slowly let go and walked over to the tiger she sniffed my hand then jumped on me and started to like me like a dog would. Once she was done licking my face off I smiled and petted her. We continued walking until Raven went into serious mode and told me "We have to get to Lake Navi quickly" Rose nodded and told me and Raven to get on Fang. We looked at like she was crazy Lilly voiced the un-asked question "How are they going to "ride" Fang she's so small" Rose smirked and told Fang to transform into her strength form. Fang then became as tall as me which is 5 3' '**Shorty' **Inmid teased 'Shut up' I "yelled" back at her. Lilly boosted me up and Raven flew up. Rose transformed into her human cat mode and told Fang to run to Lake Navi. Rose went to the tree branches and Lilly stayed on the ground and ran with Fang.

_Time skip_

Once we made it to the lake Raven told Lilly and Rose to guard us if anything bad happens. Rose was not very cooperative at first but she understood. Raven looked at me and I knew he was in serious mode. "Midna take your clothes on and put these on don't worry I'll turn around." He handed me a pair of black shorts and a gold sports bra and he turned around. Once I was done I told him to turn back around and him my dress which he put down at the bank. My back started to hurt and I tried to push the pain away apparently Raven saw this and said "Relax if you don't relax you could end up getting hurt" I did as I was told and right as the moon was right above me it happened in slow motion I saw Lilly and Rose burst through the tress with a lot of people following them right as I felt something come out of my back each wings were 14 inches long and they were both gold. I soon felt my self being lifted into the air and next thing I knew I was falling and in a different environment. I could barely make out Lilly and Rose both knocked out cold with our bags around us (Raven and Fang are not knocked out). I saw four figures walking towards us and something floating by them and some type of animal walking when I passed out .

**Please RR**

**also made this chapter longer :)**

**Who should Raven be with poll on my page**


	5. The Death and The Truth

**I do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 5

Lilly POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling of being carried by a red-haired chick with chocolate-brown eyes in armor. I looked around and saw Rose being carried by a dark blue haired man with dark eyes. Midna was being carried by a pink hair man? I looked around and saw Raven, Fang and a floating cat? I saw the girl look down at me and said something to her teammates when I passed out again.

Time skip at the guild

I woke up in an infirmary and looked around and saw everyone was here. Raven was hovering over Midna playing with her hair with a sad look on his face. I sat up and grunted in pain. Raven looked over at me with sad eyes. I got of the bed and walked over to where Raven is and asked "Will she be okay" Raven shook his head no and said in a broken voice "They said if she doesn't wake up today then she will never wake up" I dropped down to Ravens level and hugged him while I sobbed and he cried silent tears. I looked over at Rose and saw she was perfectly healed. I was questioning how this is possible when I was still bruised up but then I noticed a small tiger laying by her head licking her wounds. That's when I noticed her saliva was healing her wounds. I walked over to Rose and shook her awake when she woke up she looked at me confusedly. I pointed over in Midna's direction and said "If Midna doesn't wake up today she will die." I saw her eyes widen and she started to sob quietly. I was very surprised by this.

Time skip 11:59pm

I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:59 I walked over to Raven and said sadly "If she doesn't wake up now then she will be dead." Once it was 12:00 we all cried and told the person in charge if they could set up a personal funeral. He said that he could if we would let his "children" as he put go to the funeral. I nodded my head yes. A couple of hours later it was time for me to get dressed. I walked into the bathroom and took a long warm shower. When I got out I dried myself off and grabbed a black dress with long sleeves. I grabbed a pair of black heals and look in the mirror and saw my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I straightened my hair and put a black head band in my hair. Once I was done I walked out to the funeral I saw a lot of people I didn't know dressed in blacks, whites, and blues. I looked for Raven and Rose. I found Rose crying into that dark blue haired man's chest. She was wearing a long black dress with red roses on the dress. Her hair was flat with a black rose in it. I found Raven at the back by the edge of the woods sitting in a tree. He was wearing a black and with tux and his hair looked like he just got out of bed. I was getting ready to walk over to him when I heard a gasp and someone panting the words "who…pant….what…..pant…..where…..pant…pant…..how….pant...pant?" My eyes widened and I saw Raven's wings pop out I yelled "NO" but he didn't listen and tackled Midna while she was in her coffin and started to float up wards. That's when I realized Raven's wings aren't your normal every angel-day wings they are dark blue like that man's hair. When I looked at the other people I saw they were looking at the two with open mouths while the pink haired man yelled "Happy lets fly toooooo!"

Time skip

Once both Raven and Midna explained that we are all from a different world that's when I noticed a tattoo that everyone has is on Midna in gold right above her heart and right below her neck. I walked over to Midna and pushed her hair away from her shoulder and ask well more like demanded "Where in the world did you get this!" She looked down at her shoulder and saw her tattoo. She looked at me and said "I have had ever since I was born, well that's what my parents say" I grabbed her along with Rose and Raven and walk up to the person who is in charge and I looked at him and demanded he tell me what this is and how she got it. He told us "That is the mark of our gild wait a second." He looked at all of us and said "Midna, Rose, Raven, Lilly? Is that you?" I summoned up a katana and put it at his neck and asked "How do you know our names?" he rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well you are really from this world, you were born here but we had to hide you because you Lilly were going to be taken to the tower of Haven with your sister, we hide you Rose because your magic is a lost magic and people want that magic, Raven and Midna we hide you because of heritage of being half-angle." I fell to the ground and dropped my sword crying. I soon picked myself up and walked back to my apartment. That night I cried myself to sleep thinking how can this be true.

**Please vote who raven should be with and RR**


	6. Metting Sparkles

**I don't own FF**

Chapter 6

Rose

I saw Lilly run out of the office and to her home. I felt bad for the poor girl finding out your whole life is a lie. I t didn't hurt me because I knew I was always different, not from this world. I picked up the sleeping Fang and walked "home." I didn't tell anyone but I was still living in the forest felt happier in this forest, more alive. I was walking around when I came across a weird smell, like lighting. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. When I knocked on the door it opened. That's when I noticed this is where the smell was coming from, but the smell seemed old. I walked in the house and the smell became stronger towards a door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Once I opened it I noticed it was a bedroom, a man's bedroom to be exact. I left the bedroom and started looking through the house. About fifteen minutes later I heard the door open and someone say "Who is in MY house" I jumped and hid under the couch. I heard sniffing and saw a man's feet by the couch, he bent down, I panicked and transformed into my mini white bangle tiger form right as his face was looking at me. He picked me up and held me away from his body. That's when I noticed he had giant muscles, electric blonde hair, a lightning bolt scar, and dark eyes. He looked at me and smirked, I didn't like that smirk it gave me a bad feeling so I went with my instinct and I scratched his hand and ran away. Once I deemed myself far away I transformed into my normal form with my clothes and found a place to sleep. When I woke up I was warm and I smelled apple and cinnamon. I looked to see what was keeping me warm and what smelled good. I saw Fang laying on me in her smaller form. I woke her up and found a pond and took a quick bath. I started to head towards the guild, once I walked in I looked around and saw the lighting dude sitting with three other people. A long greened haired male, a male wearing a helmet, and a busty ash blonde haired women. I quickly made my way over to Midna, Lilly, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Ezra, I learned their names yesterday. Honestly Gray in my opinion is too hot for his own good or should I say cool (lame joke ik). I walked over to them and say both Lilly and Midna had dark bags under their eyes. Once I saw the bags under their eyes I completely forgot about my run in with blondie and his group and started shooting off questions like "Are you ok, you can tell me anything, do you want anything, and can I do anything?" Well big mistake as soon as I forgot I felt a presence behind me and a rough voice say "Why do YOU smell like that little fur ball that was in my apartment?" His eyes narrowed slightly as Lilly responded for me "Well she can shape shift into a tiger (small, medium, large) and her half-tiger from maybe you saw her baby tiger form?" I then noticed that he had sparks flying from his body when that's when it hit me that his new nick name should be sparkles and that he has the ability to control lighting. I noticed the green haired man say "Now Laxus-sama you need to calm down im sure she can explain why she was in your house." He said with a nervous laugh. It took about 15 minutes to calm Laxus aka sparkles down. Once he calmed down I explained my ability which I like to call copy-cat. He then glares at me and says venomously "Never come into my house uninvited again!" I scoff and retort back with "Why are you hiding something you shouldn't be" he growls at me and stalks off with a blush greed-haired male who I now know is Freed. I soon forget about my little argument well maybe not little but you get the point, and go back to talking with the others.

Time skip (night)

I left the guild, but on my way out I was stopped by Gray (sooooo hot I thought in my head). I looked him in the eyes and asked "Yes?" He then asked where I was staying but as he was saying that he stripped off his shirt and I openly gawking at his muscles (yummy). I told him not far from here unable to keep my blush down which by now was at the tip of my ears. Apparently Gray noticed to and asked "Are you okay you look a little red?" He didn't wait for my answer and put his hand on forehead and jumped away saying "Dang! You're as hot as FLAME BRAIN (not in a pervy way) you should really go to the doctor." I just nodded and rushed to my safety in the woods till blushing. I also rushed away because no doubt that Natsu heard that even at his home and I didn't want to caught in fight with those two, I might die! (And never date gray *cries*) Once I reached my tree I settled down when Fang came back and was in her normal tiger form, and cuddled down next to me being my blanket. I could have sworn that I heard her voice in my head saying "G' Night" but that could have been the sleep talking.

That night I had dreams about Gray and some blued haired girl named Juvia who want to take MY Gray away from me. Wait when did he become My Gray. Never mind let's have peaceful dreams okay, okay.


	7. The Awakening Part 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my charters and personalities **

Midna

Chapter 7

Once the master said that I was from this world and my parents weren't my parents I turn to Raven and ask "Did you know about this?" He avoids eye contact and nods that's when I snap. I feel Inmid take over my body and I'm back in my head where there is a couch and some popcorn Inmid must have eaten I sigh "Oh well I'm just going to take a nap."

**Sorry it's not long **


End file.
